Not Alone
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Blaine comforts Kurt after a threat that leaves him worried for his life and the life of his family.


**A/N: I had to re-upload this because someone mentioned a really bad mistake I made and I am so sorry to whomever that was. I wrote this hastily. My apologies.**

* * *

><p>Blaine tapped his fingers impatiently. Kurt had <em>promised<em> that he would call once they had arrived home from visiting Carole's family. There was absolutely no reason they would be home this late unless something had gone terribly, terribly wrong with their flight. Blaine waited, though, because he knew Kurt would call. Kurt always called, every night before he went to bed. These facts didn't mean Blaine wasn't worried. In fact, they worried him even more. Finally, Blaine lost patience.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice over the phone was shaky.

"Hey, love. I'm sorry for being impatient, but I was worried." Blaine didn't want to sound like a needy boyfriend, but, with Kurt back in Lima, he had a right to a little worrying. Kurt trusted Karofsky now, but Blaine didn't. If Karofsky cared about Kurt, he would have danced with him at Prom, and Blaine couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." The longer one spent with Kurt, the faster they found out that he only used the word 'fine' if things weren't 'fine' at all.

"Baby, what's wrong?" No answer. "Kurt?"

"Everything's fine, Blaine." Kurt's voice sounded choked, and Blaine knew things were far from fine.

"What happened?" Silence. "Kurt, please answer me." He hated begging, but he hated knowing Kurt was upset more.

"I can't... can you come over?" Now Kurt sounded upset, and scared. Blaine's grip on his cell phone tightened.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." No answer. "I love you."

"Goodbye," was all Kurt said. Blaine couldn't tell if he was just _that_ upset, or if his dad was around. For some odd reason, Kurt never told Blaine he loved him in front of his father. Blaine couldn't understand it. After all, out of the two of them, Kurt's dad was the more accepting.

* * *

><p>'As soon as I can' turned out to be about 40 minutes, much to Blaine's frustration. Though his actual home was closer to the Hudmel household then Dalton, it still took far too long for Blaine to get there. Possibly, breaking every traffic law in the book wasn't the best idea, it took almost five minutes for him to talk (and, perhaps, bribe, but who was looking?) his way out of a ticket.<p>

Blaine absolutely froze when he saw the house. He slid out of his car on auto-pilot, still staring. Almost the moment his feet touched the ground, Kurt was in his arms. His boyfriend buried his face in his neck as though hugging him, but Blaine could feel the tears dripping down his shoulder.

"Sh, sh," he comforted the distressed boy absentmindedly as he continued to stare, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. The usually white face of the Hudmel household was completely vandalized. A black picket fence had been painted, the word 'fag,' in gold, all capitals, was hung from the fence by chains of words in red. Blaine couldn't quite see what the words said, but it didn't matter. The message was clear. If the situation had been different, Blaine would have considered it a work of art, it was that good. But it wasn't, the painting was a horrible warning.

"B-Blaine," Kurt choked out, and the mentioned boy hugged him tighter. "I... I can't stay here. They'll kill me. B-Blaine." Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back, wishing he didn't have to live with all of the hate that radiated from Lima.

"Sh, sh. You'll be alright, Kurt." Both boys knew the words were meaningless, Blaine couldn't promise Kurt that, as much as he wanted to. And, God, he did. The beautiful boy in his arms had been through so much pain in his life, he didn't need any more. "Come on, let's go inside." If the homophobes in Lima were out for blood, and they clearly were, probably embracing on the front lawn wasn't the best idea.

Kurt pulled away, wiping tears from his already red-rimmed eyes. He had clearly been crying for a while. Blaine hated to see him hurting. "Yeah." Kurt tried to offer him a shaky smile, but it fell flat. Kurt turned to walk away and only took a few steps before Blaine sighed. His legs were as shaky as his smile.

Scooping up his boyfriend (and consequently worrying about the fact that, while Kurt was taller than him, he weighed a _lot_ less), Blaine carried him into the house. Kurt didn't resist, which was a bad sign in itself, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and hiding his face in the crook of his neck, eyes closed as if he were asleep. Blaine met eyes with Mr. Hummel as he walked in, who just nodded, scowling. For a silly moment, Blaine was worried that he was mad at _him_, then realized Burt must have been the one comforting Kurt for the last few hours. He gave Mr. Hummel a tight grimace before carrying Kurt up the stairs.

Pushing open the door with his back (and holding back a pained groan as the doorknob dug into his bruised hip. Honestly, hanging out with his friends was a dangerous pastime), he carried Kurt towards his bed. The moment Kurt hit the sheets he pulled Blaine to him, crying into his shirt again. Blaine almost felt like crying himself, seeing the boy he loved in such pain. The people of Lima truly had no idea of the effect they had on Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure if that was something Kurt should be proud of.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, feeling completely helpless. He had his own past, his own bullying, but it had never been like this. The design on Kurt's house was more than vandalism, it was a threat, clearly modeled after what had happened to Matthew Shepard. What was even more worrying was that Kurt knew so.

Even before he realized it, Blaine was humming. It was a song he had written himself after he had met Kurt, but he had never shared it with the beautiful counter tenor... until now that is.

_I've been alone surrounded by darkness  
>I've seen how heartless the world can be<br>_

_I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless  
>I'll always do my best to make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying  
>Every time I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_I still have trouble, I trip and stumble  
>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<br>I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

_'Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine sang the song softly, holding his boyfriend close and kissing the top of his head when he'd finished the song. He cared more about the gorgeous brunet in his arms than anyone else in the world, and he hoped and prayed that Kurt would stay strong.

"Did you write that?" Kurt murmured softly, face still hidden in Blaine's chest. At least he had stopped crying.

"For you." Blaine realized how cheesy it sounded, but he meant it. Even though it took him months to realize it, he had fallen in love with the counter tenor the day he had met him. He had wanted nothing more than to help and support Kurt, and had skipped classes for the first time in his life to do so.

"I... thank you," Kurt whispered against his shirt. "I love you too, you know." It took Blaine a moment to realize that Kurt was referring back to their phone conversation.

"I know," Blaine whispered back. After a few minutes of silence, he added, "I'll always love you." Getting no response, he almost panicked until he realized that Kurt had fallen asleep curled up against him. "You mean the world to me," he murmured, more confident knowing that the brunet couldn't hear him.

After a while, Blaine fell asleep, arms wrapped around the man of his dreams, in a futile attempt to hold the counter tenor together. Both of them had been through hell in high school, and it would be a long, hard road until they were both fully okay, but they had each other. And that's enough for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Randomness... angst... my life. Yep. Reviews are Love.**


End file.
